


【83line】三周年纪念日之婚后小情趣

by Pabo



Category: Heeteuk - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pabo/pseuds/Pabo
Summary: 澈特 开个破车 甜的据说大家被刀杀得不行了女装预警
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 13





	【83line】三周年纪念日之婚后小情趣

“好，那么今天的节目就到这了，我们明天再见哦。”  
“观众朋友们再见。”

利特整理了下自己的手卡，走出了演播室。  
今天的节目录制结束了，他要赶紧回家准备了。

什么？你问，为什么这么着急回家？  
那当然是因为——今天是结婚三周年纪念日啊。

想当初他们还恋爱的时候，希澈过生日，他就发挥了大无畏精神，穿了一次之前主持万圣节Party时的女|仆装。  
那次真是第二天都起不来床的效果。

后来一周年，他答应了某人角色扮演的要求。跟他玩了一次诱|受老师和狼狗学生。  
可想而知，第二天两人的腰都疼得不行。

那两周年呢？  
两人还是不死心，网购了之前穿过同类型的红色旗袍。因为希澈想看他穿。  
本来当时自己下了节目就可以回家准备夜晚的火热了。结果孩子们给自己打电话说要给他们俩庆祝，错过第一个周年纪念实在是太可惜，第二个千万不能错过了。  
自己当时的内心真是十分崩溃。只能给希澈打电话延后行动，出去跟孩子们吃饭。  
可想而知，一群男孩子在饭桌上总是要喝点酒的。  
于是晚间的火热从卧室的床上变成了厨房的炉灶。  
他万分无奈又心疼地给希澈煮着醒酒汤。

今天，是他们三周年纪念日，他不能允许这些影响性|福指数的事情发生。  
于是早在上午就在群里发了消息，告诉大家自己和澈儿晚上有事，不能和大家聚会。

Yessex：哥啊，真的不聚一下吗？我好想你的！  
宇宙银鱼：艺声哥别说了，你看都没有人回你。  
Yessex：你想知道我的拖鞋是什么颜色吗？  
宇宙银鱼：溜了溜了。【表情包】  
小甜豆：哥哥们不爱我们了吗？我不是你们的小可爱了吗？  
特特特特别可爱的队长：没有没有，我们东海最可爱了，哥哥们最爱你了，实在是我们晚上有事，就不一起吃饭了，你们也都挺忙的。  
小甜豆：那，那好吧，哥哥们三周年快乐！要永远幸福呀~  
特特特特别可爱的队长：谢谢东海哦~  
特特特特别可爱的队长：哦对，艺声？你记得告诉65一下，他不在群里。  
Yessex：收到！

利特终于放下心来，赶紧开车回家做准备。

那边朴正洙正往家里赶，那么这边的希澈同学呢？

今天他本来没有行程，却骗朴正洙自己今天有事，会晚回来，但还是要一起吃晚饭的。  
他要准备个惊喜。  
是什么呢？

听见钥匙开门的时候，希澈马上躲进了卧室。  
“希澈啊？回来了吗？”  
“果然没有啊？”  
朴正洙在玄关换上白拖鞋，就往客厅走。

“正洙啊，我在卧室。”  
“你吓我一跳，出来呗？一起做饭呀？”  
“你先进来一下。”  
“啊？”  
“你过来。”

朴正洙很奇怪，但是也好奇他究竟想干什么。  
一进门他就傻眼了。  
是去年他们买的那件红色旗袍。  
是很久之前他们拍《至亲笔记》时希澈的旗袍造型。

“你，你怎么把它穿上了？不是当时说我穿嘛。”  
“我想给你个惊喜。”  
“嗯……”  
朴正洙咽了下口水，确实，除了没有胸，金希澈这样子还真的很像古代美女。  
“我不好看吗？”  
金希澈把微曲的碎发挽到耳后，一双大眼睛含情脉脉。  
“好……好看。”  
“喜不喜欢？”  
金希澈把朴正洙的手握住，拉着他的手伸到旗袍的开叉部位。  
“喜欢，当然喜欢。”  
朴正洙都有点看呆了。

我们知道，婚姻中的平淡生活有可能会冲淡爱情的甜蜜，但是，经研究表明，做|爱做的事，会让情侣关系更上一层楼。  
比如，现在的这两位。

难舍难分的热吻之后，金希澈贴着朴正洙，希澈的脸红扑扑的，不知道是旗袍的映衬还是这气氛过于火热。  
“小哥哥，你可好久没来了，人家想死你了。”希澈在朴正洙的怀里拱来拱去。  
“我也想你啊，妹妹。”朴正洙的手在金希澈的身上摸索着。  
“哥哥，别解开扣子呀，这样不可以吗？”金希澈把头埋到朴正洙的胸前，咬了他一口。他的头发软软的，但是却把朴正洙蹭|硬了。  
“你这样我会忍不住的……”  
“没有让你忍啊……”金希澈手抚上了小正洙，埋头下去耕耘着，朴正洙把手插进金希澈的发间，舒服得他胸口起伏，口里也是不停地喘|息。  
“澈啊，你，你真的……要穿这个……干|我吗？”  
“对啊，这才是情趣所在嘛……”  
“啊……嗯……呃嗯……你……快一点……唔……”  
金希澈把自己的手伸进朴正洙的口中，本来连续的喘息声变得断断续续，细长的手指沾满了朴正洙的口水。  
他把手从他嘴里拿出来时，拉出那暧昧的银丝让人更加难以自持。  
把手伸向朴正洙的下面，一根手指一根手指的扩张让他忍得很难受。但他还是坚持慢慢地，因为不好好扩张正洙会很痛。

“那我现在要进去了？”  
“嗯……你别说出来……”  
“怕什么？害羞了？”  
金希澈用身体卡着朴正洙的腿，腾出一只手，捏着他的下巴又亲了一口。可还是身下用力，进入了他的内里。  
“啊……哈啊……唔……”  
朴正洙咬住了自己的嘴唇，他实在是不敢相信自己眼前发生的事情。  
他被自己穿了女装的老公上了？  
“怎么了？”  
“你现在这个样子……唔……”  
那人忽的加快了速度，他恶劣的笑此时显得更加得意。  
“老公，我操你操得爽不爽？”  
“啊……哈啊……爽……还想要……嗯……呃嗯……”  
朴正洙早被这场情迷弄得不知所措，他明明是想回家穿这件衣服弥补去年，结果，结果现在是什么情况啊……

“这才乖……”金希澈抱着身上那人，加快了冲刺的速度，“听话，叫大声点，我喜欢听。”

……

几场激烈的战斗结束后。两人去浴室清洗完躺回床上。

“老公？”  
“嗯？”  
“三周年快乐，我爱你。”  
“我也爱你，老公。”

相视一笑，而后相拥而眠。

The End

（我错了我是结尾废 开车也是小破车）


End file.
